An Angel of Light
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Monica Cox is a British woman who entered as a dancer at the Opera Populaire, she is a very good personality and looks like an angel, she has suffered a lot, she lost her parents in an earthquake, she and her older sister survived, and his sister works in the Opera Populaire assistant as the new owners of the Opera, She was born in London, she has about 20 years, she also has a gre
1. new Home

Monica Cox is a British woman who entered as a dancer at the Opera Populaire, she is a very good personality and looks like an angel, she has suffered a lot, she lost her parents in an earthquake, she and her older sister survived, and his sister works in the Opera Populaire assistant as the new owners of the Opera, She was born in London, she has about 20 years, she also has a great voice, but she does not know, she runs into the lair of the Phantom of the Opera, she is a girl looking for answers

Erik/OC

* * *

Monica was with his sister and her name is Regina, they were in the car of Regina, she drove, Monica was listening to music of the night, in your MP3, she closed her eyes and sighed, it was a very rainy afternoon, moisture and cold, Regina was getting gloss on her lips, she is the makeup that much, but she was not ugly makeup, arrived at the Opera Populaire, turn off your MP3 Monica, and she baj the car and grabbed her things and she went

-Sister we're here, is not great, and it's like your favorite movie Monica, come on little one- Regina says laughing a little, she told her sister with funny tone

-What is sister's great, if equal, it is twinned, well here I am- Monica said enthusiastically and she smiled, she was trembling with emotion, she did not believe that this is true

The two sisters go directly to the office of the owners, the owners are called Nathan Leblanc and the other is called Stefano Bianchi, they were nervous, they were ushered into the office, They look at the two new owners, and they smiled in a friendly, Monica ran a hand through his hair smooth and reddish brown

-You must be the Cox sisters, good that good that you are here- Nathan Leblanc says in a friendly

-if Mr. Leblanc, and this is my sister, she will be part of the team of dancers, I am Regina Cox- Regina says kindly, and she was presented

-And what is your name Miss- Stefano Bianchi told Monica friendly tone

-Well I'm Monica Cox, and Mr. Bianchi happy, well- Monica tells Stefano friendly tone

-Great, also Miss Cox- Stefano said gently

and shows a woman dressed in black, she had blond hair with some gray in his hair was white and blue-eyed, looked well preserved, she entered the office, is Romina Giry, she looked at the two new girls, and grimaced for principals to leave, she wanted to see them and talk to them

-Gentlemen, please can go to talk- Romina Giry says seriously

-If Romina, and we're out to you, and now that's what happens- The two owners say while laughing

-talk about the two new girls, and I have them work for them- Romina says with quiet seriousness and tone

-Madame Giry, well they arrived, tell us what the job they'll give the two sisters- Stefano says still

-Well, to Regina, she is older, she will be my assistant and yours, and Monica, who is the youngest, she will be dancing, good bye dear directors- Romina says categorically, speak kindly, and she said what she wanted

-This good lady, that's fine, they stay with these jobs, good bye Romina- Nathan nodded, and accept what Romina said to them, smiles politely, and Nathan says goodbye

* * *

-Girls, I'm Romina Giry, the ballet mistress am and setter of the boxes, and you'll be my assistant Regina, and you Monica, you'll be dancing, how about you- Romina stops the girls, and speaks in a friendly tone

-If Madame Giry, good pleasure, and if I'm a dancer, Thanks Mrs.- Monica says politely and shaking hands with Madame Giry, she smiles

-Great, you can retire Monica please, I'm not running to you, I want to talk to your sister alone- Madame Giry said gently, she opens the door to Monica, she walks out the door, and went to find her room and her sister

-If I will be his assistant, and they clear, well you talk to me- Regina says kindly, and speak with a friendly tone, and accept, and she asks confused

-Well it's a secret, do not tell anyone but, well, here's a ghost in the Opera ghost good a course, he's alive, you should not tell your sister, or others, are in this, your cleanse box Five, and is the ghost box- Madame Giry said gently

-okay, not say anything, well, I'm- Regina nods his head, and said kindly

* * *

Monica was in her new room, that room was very beautiful and she likes, she pulled her belongings, and accommodation in a closet, was a large room had twin beds, Monica grabbed the close of the balcony, this room was Christine Daae's dressing room, now made room, she saw all the details with attention, She sighed, and she ran a hand over his eyes, Monica ended with his things, the room was nice, the beds had a lilac duvets were very comfortable, and the pillows and cushions, she sat on the edge of their bed and she saw the whole place smelled very eucalyptus, lemon balm and smell, that smell a bit mixed the dizziness, she saw a mirror that caught his eye, and touch the frame, it felt great

-Hello sister, this room is great, well I want the spare bed- Regina enters and smiles, and happy voice she said, she liked the room, grabbed the spare bed

-Hi Reggie, if it's great, well, if we can go down to the theater- Monica graciously greets her sister, she spoke to her sister in a tone of kindness

-Okay, we'll go down, we will see the place- Regina responds kindly

them out of his room and locked the room and down the stairs, The two sisters were walking around the site, and are met by a girl of the same age as Monica, was a girl of small stature, was white, had blond hair and blue eyes, and his name is Elle Giry, she is Romina's daughter, She approached the two sisters smiling

-You be the new Hi, I'm Elle Giry, daughter Romina, what are their names- Elle said friendly and presented them with a sincere smile

-Yes, my sister will be assistant of your mother, and I am Monica Cox and I come from England, and I will be a dancer- Monica nodded, and spoke in a friendly tone, and said all

-Well yes, I also accommodate you the boxes, and I'm Regina Cox- Regina was presented

-I noticed his British accent, the accent is great- Elle says kindly

-Yes, we come from England, We were born in London- Monica says cheerfully

-that good, Monica can be friends, we get along just fine the two, Now we have two British at the Opera Populaire- Elle says very happy

-Of course, if will be friends, and I think we'll take either the two, well- Monica says amicably and in a friendly smile and she was all over the place


	2. The welcome concert

Monica Cox is a British woman who entered as a dancer at the Opera Populaire, she is a very good personality and looks like an angel, she has suffered a lot, she lost her parents in an earthquake, she and her older sister survived, and his sister works in the Opera Populaire assistant as the new owners of the Opera, She was born in London, she has about 20 years, she also has a great voice, but she does not know, she runs into the lair of the Phantom of the Opera, she is a girl looking for answers

Erik/OC

Today there will be a work of welcome, everyone participated, Monica dancing with other dancers, dance the Swan Lake, Monica is the white swan, and Teressa is the black swan, They were rehearsing what is missing, Monica made everything, and I look great, she's a great dancer, Teressa looked at her, and she was jealous of Monica, Teressa was made a cyclone of how upset she was

-Good Job Monica, and Teressa keep practicing and stop looking at all with hatred- Romina responds with enthusiasm, and she told Teressa serious voice to continue practicing

-Thanks Madam Giry, is honored- Monica thanked to Romina, with joy, and says pleasantly

-you're welcome, and keep practicing Teressa- Romina says happy, and she said with a serious tone and rough To Teressa

-If Madame Giry, I will continue practicing- Teresa lowers his head and she said so softly and fearful

Monica was still practicing, she wanted to be perfect, still practiced ell, Teressa was overtaking everything to look good and not ruin the dance, Monica was moving gently, with subtle, and firmly, his steps were very cute and graceful, she seems a fallen angel from heaven, and Teressa was jealous and upset, she does not support the idea that Monica would beat around, night and was all geared up, Monica felt very nervous, but she does not show it, everyone was ready, and the dancers were on stage to dance, and began the welcome concert, Monica began to dance, and the phantom of the opera was in the box number five, watching the play, he saw Monica, and became interested in Monica

-Okay girls, great dancing, comes the chorus to sing a song for you dear public- Madame Giry says cheerful and smiled

the girls went to the dressing room, Monica was relieved, but she was observed and looked curiously at the box number five from their site, and no one, it was dark, she shook, she had a few chills, She kept walking and came the choir to sing a song, and the singer's star is Lana Foster, she has a good voice, but it's overacted, she sang in group

_Thinkin 'of you I'm thinkin' of you  
All I can do is just think about you  
Thinkin 'of you I'm thinkin' of you  
Whenever I'm blue I am thinkin 'of you_

No matter how I try I do not find a reason why  
Believe me it's no lie  
I always have you on my mind  
No matter what I see guess where I wanna be  
Love is the answer I will find

_Thinkin 'of you I'm thinkin' of you  
All I can do is just think about you  
Thinkin 'of you I'm thinkin' of you  
Whenever I'm blue I am thinkin 'of you_

No matter where I go  
This is the only show  
I'd like to be your girl  
Come on and take my heart  
No matter where you are  
Baby I can not be far  
Cause I'll be with you all the time

Thinking of you  
Think about you all the time

This feelin 'deep inside  
When you're right by my side  
I'll always be with you  
Believe me this is true  
Whenever we apart  
You're deep with in my heart  
Cause you'll be with me all the time

Thinkin 'of you I'm thinkin' of you  
All I can do is just think about you  
Thinkin 'of you I'm thinkin' of you  
Whenever I'm blue I am thinkin 'of you

No matter where I go  
This is the only show  
I'd like to be your boy  
Come on and take my heart  
No matter where you are  
Baby I can not be far  
Cause I'll be with you all the time

Thinkin 'of you I'm thinkin' of you  
All I can do is just think about you  
Thinkin 'of you I'm thinkin' of you  
Whenever I'm blue I am thinkin 'of you

Thinkin 'of you I'm thinkin' of you  
Whenever I'm blue I am thinkin 'of you

Thinkin 'of you I'm thinkin' of you  
Whenever I'm blue I am thinkin 'of you

everyone cheers with joy, the Phantom of the Opera looked with distaste at that part of the concert, the Phantom of the Opera dislikes Lana, Monica walked backstage, she was happy, and Lana way backstage, Monica and she drops collide and Lana, Lana glared at Monica

-hey stupid, do not see where you're going, you need a compass or are you so stupid you can not see where you're going- Lana is sick, and shouted to Monica with hatred, she was very upset, almost throws a tantrum

-hey I do not say so, it is you that did not see, because you came as a blind, your neceistas a guide dog, and you do not bother me- Nina said quietly, her voice did not go up, and headed out into the street, she wanted to see the sky, someone followed her

-Hello you danced great, what's your name cutie- a handsome man approached him and spoke in a friendly tone, she turned and looked at him, was 1.76, was dark blond, white with green eyes, was very handsome

-Hi guy, well thanks for that, I'm Monica Cox, and thanks for telling me cuteness, and what's your name- Monica laughed gently and responds by nerves, he loved that boy, but it was only attraction

-Hey girl, you're, beautiful name, worthy of you, there is that, if you are, My name is Patrick Kauffmann, much like Monica- the man said with joy, and looked much Monica on the compliment often the kindly responds, He winked at her, He smiled at her, she smiled

-Well I gotta go, I eat some appetizers, you wanna come with me, or you want to stay there alone, you know that is very cold and is bad for everyone- Monica laughs, and she says in a tone of kindness

-Monica is well, oh well, well go eat, okay, I'll go with you, be friends, do not believe it, I'm noticing, in as, I know, let's go before us to catch a cold- Monica Patrick approached and touched his shoulder to it, and responds politely, and he smiles at her

-Well, yeah, well eat, I'm starving, great Patrick, if friends, fine friend, if it's true, and it is freezing, we will go, and where you come from Patrick- Monica says very lively, very happy she was talking, she asks Patrick where it comes from, she looked at him laughing

-Well, ladies first, and I come from Germany, where you come from and your cute- Patrick says very kind, and a gentleman with Monica, the answers of where it comes, and asks her where she comes

-Yes, thank you, and I am in the presence of a great knight, well you're so kind, it shows that you're German, I come from England- Monica nods, she said gently, her compliment to Patrick, she is not shy, she speaks with kindness, she meets Patrick, in a tone of quiet

-of anything good so I was raised in my home, I know, it shows ah, that's what they say about me, I'm glad you notes, I noticed that you are very friendly and nice to everyone, by noticing your British accent- Patrick says friendly, much to Monica looked, he was attracted to her, but she expected to note and be engaged, he said one thing about your past, and he said very still and serene, he nods, he looked at her again, but she did not notice, he smiled to himself

The two new friends come to the Opera, she came to an inn, she saw the meals were in the inn, she saw them with desire, she wants to eat, Monica reached up and grabbed a wedge of cheese, a few grapes , some bread sticks, carrot sticks and a few crackers, she placed them in a dish, and grabbed a glass and poured a soda, she walked over to a table and sat down, Patrick came and sat next to she greets Elle Monica, and sat next to her, and Regina came and sat next to them, she looked around

-Hi Sis, who is that handsome boy, is your new boyfriend, or just showed up here- Regina greets his sister and smiled with joy, and she sees Patrick welcome

-Regina is Patrick Kauffmann, he is the new pattern of the Opera Populaire, is a millionaire, and as you know him Monica- Elle says everything he knows and enthusiastically

-If so, Regina, he's not my boyfriend, and it is serious, well I met him recently, I was walking down the street and I aperecio and complimented me on my dancing, and I met him, and we are friends- Monica says calmly


	3. Strange events at the Opera Populaire

Monica Cox is a British woman who entered as a dancer at the Opera Populaire, she is a very good personality and looks like an angel, she has suffered a lot, she lost her parents in an earthquake, she and her older sister survived, and his sister works in the Opera Populaire assistant as the new owners of the Opera, She was born in London, she has about 20 years, she also has a great voice, but she does not know, she runs into the lair of the Phantom of the Opera, she is a girl looking for answers

Erik/OC

They were eating and enjoying, she laughed much, Monica ended her meal, she pulled away from the table and leave the pan in the dishwasher, and went to walk around the empty stage, she wanted to be alone and sat in the floor was very lonely and silent, she sighed, she was very quiet, she smiled, she got up from the floor

_Shine bright like a diamond _  
_Shine bright like a diamond _

_Find light in the beautiful sea _  
_I choose to be happy _  
_You and I, you and I _  
_We're like diamonds in the sky _

_You're a shooting star I see _  
_A vision of ecstasy _  
_When you hold me, I'm alive _  
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

She sang a middle of a song, but was interrupted by applause strangers, that surprised and frightened, she began to pant, she was very agitated, she looked on all sides, she was scared, no one, she thought I was alone, it is not so, She opened her eyes more than usual, she was very scared

-Hey, there's someone there, I know you're there, listen to your applause, who you are, you show yourself, do not scare me, I want to see you- Monica said very scared, she was breathing heavily, she said in a low voice, she knows she is not alone

-Hey lady, you're a dancer, of course if you are, but have potential for singing, I can train you, because you can not see me, but you know I'm here, because you deserve them, you're better than that Lana, Monica, I'm just a voice, not yet Dancer, it was not my intention to scare you, as I will show, not yet, have patience dear Monica- A male voice answered Monica's voice was very beautiful, was attractive, was so hypnotic, Monica closed her eyes and listen to the voice

-That's what happens, oh my god, oh okay, if I am, seriously, thanks, I never thought, and if I want you to teach me, if you can do it, it's true, I just heard your voice, your voice is very beautiful, you're an angel, you understand you-Monica replied calmer, she was breathing better, and she was not afraid, she wanted to see who was the voice

Monica ran, and the voice was that of Fantasama Of The Opera, and was in his box, even thinking, The Phantom of the Opera saw Monica ran, Monica went straight to her room, she just wanted to sleep and not think that voice, that voice so beautiful and so manly, and She who cheats, she still believes in that man's voice, she could not get it out of her mind, she could sleep, and she breathed softly, her older sister appeared and got into her bed and she fell asleep

The Phantom was in his den, he was very upset, he's very lonely, since Christine left him, she preferred to be with Raoul, and he left it to oblivion, long ago, he was watching the partings of his songs, He hid the wax figure of Christie, he did not want to see it, the cry of rage, he did not want to feel alone, he approached his organ, and played a key with violence, he leaned back in his organ and stood still and he cried, his face is so atrocious that makes you afraid and let him

* * *

Sunrise, all rise, Monica went to brush his teeth, and went down to breakfast, she was rested, and Patrick was on there, he looked with a smile and she smiled back, Patrick approached her, and sat beside her, she began to eat his food, he was also eating there, Regina was starting with her work, she was normal

-Hello Monica, as sleep last night, and how are you today- Patrick broke the silence, said to her in a friendly tone and sweet

-Hi Patrick, I slept very well thank you, and your like you spent the night, and I feel good, and how are you today- Monica greets him with a friendly tone, she answered in a clear and friendly, and asked him as he was

-that good, you slept well because I slept very well, fine, I'm fine thanks- Patrick is happy and replied with a friendly and calm, he ran a hand through his hair dark blonde, Patrick He looked sideways at Monica, she did not realize

-You're welcome and I must go, because I have to practice my dance, see you later friend- Monica answered politely and apologized to the truth and went

-Hi girls, as they have been, we must practice for the work, the work is Hannibal, and you my girls dance, well let with practice, and get comfortable, put on their leotards, and, starting with his girls- Romina says very calmly

-Hello Madame Giry- say all dancers enthusiastically

Monica was perfecting her footsteps, dancing delicately, Elle danced well, Teressa had much jealousy, Madame Giry saw everything, Teressa had a face full of jealousy and envy, hatred, and Lana sang, she sang very beautiful, but her performance was very overacted , all were improving and the work will be a great success for all

-Very well, should be the costumes and practice, and tonight is the best, we now, go, go- Romina yawn, and she says very seriously and harsh tone in her voice

All were tested with the costumes, Monica was relieved, she danced like no, she still practiced to perfect their steps and movements, she feels good, Lana sang with his voice well, were practicing on stage, and something unexpected happens, the curtain falls, and it falls over Lana, nearly killed her, but she was still alive, was taken to the infirmary, all had the eyes wide open, why were stunned

-Oh my god, this is strange, as it happened, now our soprano is incapacitated, who sang his part- Romina says very surprised, so surprised, ellase got very angry and sad about what had happened, she climbed the voice

-Mother, we can put another girl- Elle replied his mother, with a cheerful tone, saying a very good proposal

-Elle Good idea, but here we, do auditions, for those who want to be the character, since Lana can not sing- She tells her daughter with generous tone, but then became very serious

-Madam Giry, they send a letter, you know who is, keep the card once and you should read- A man tells Mrs. Giry sounding tired and smiled so tired

-Thanks Mr. Landers, well, I'll read at my desk, and I come guys, just take a few minutes- Romina gives thank Mr Landers, she went to his office quickly, leaving suspicions

She went into her office, she had the letter in her hands, she was very nervous, she carefully opened the letter, and took the note, she opened her eyes, he had sent the letter, now he wants, She took a deep breath and sighed, she ran her hand across his tired eyes

_Good afternoon, Dear Romina Giry, you must put Monica to sing in the play, even though she is a dancer, she has a great voice, I heard and she deserves that opportunity, it's your decision, and if not put to sing will occur other "accidents", and Lana worst would happen if I do not get what I want, you know what happened Romina_

_Sincerely The Phantom Of The Opera_

_-_It will do what you ask, do you want truth, Phantom of the Opera- Romina says with fear, and she leaves her office

-Boys and girls, I have to substitute Lana, will be you Monica- Romina says happy

-Because I Madam Giry, I'm just a dancer- Monica says very nervous, she was left without comment

-Well, I know why I say, get ready to sing, we already-Romina gives a reason

-Madame Giry sing Okay, not defrauds Lady- Monica agreed to sing, and bowed to the lady, and change of clothes, sing it now, is your opportunity for success

She began to sing, and the play was a success, they all applauded Monica, her sister was so proud of her, Monica went to the dressing rooms, and Patrick followed her, she turned and looked at Patrick, he smiled at her, she half smiled too, he gave some orchids

-They are nice, but not necessary, but thanks- Monica got something happy to see the flowers, but then became serious, but she accepted the flowers

-if they are, for someone like you, because if it is, good for nothing- Patrick says very happy and said the flowers

-Ah okay, thanks for the compliment, you're a gallant, okay, I accept them, and you want now, okay- Monica says very flattered, she smiled a lot

-I invite you to dinner, just as friends, we go now and see what happens- Patrick says kindly

-That sister, he is attracted to you, you will go to dinner with him, or you stay here alone without doing anything- Regina says very funny, she encourages her sister to go out with Patrick

-I know sister, I'm very insecure, well I'll go to dinner with, I deserve a way out, and well I arrange for my appointment, sister goodbye, see you when I get there- Monica says very nervous, she went to get ready for your appointment

she dressed, she finished dressing, and made herself up a little, The Phantom of the Opera, seen from the double-leaf mirror, she could not see, he watched her silently, only saw her, he was to his lair, she finished her makeup and left her room

-Monica Wow, you are very beautiful, let's eat something, you'll see that tonight will be very beautiful- Patrick was surprised to see her, he started to get nervous and blushed, he spoke with nervous tone

-Thanks Patrick, you're okay, well let's go then, if I imagine- Monica says cheerful, she saw Patrick blushing, she asks Patrick, she noticed nervous

-anything beautiful, I'm fine, upright in my car, no I will not kidnap- Patrick says quiet

-okay, I'm in your car, and I was not going to kidnap me, I trust you- Monica said confidently, and got in the car of Patrick and went to a restaurant

they were eating, she was enjoying the evening, she has feelings for him, but she does not know is, they ended up and took her to the opera, she stayed on stage in the dark, she wanted to be alone, She took a deep breath, she sat on the floor, but something strange happened, she heard a breath that was not hers

-who's here, I know you're around here, hey you talk to me- Monica says very scared, she crossed her arms, and began to wait for the answer

-Hi Dancer, listen and sang, and sang very well, but you get to make a big Soprano, only if you want, remember tomorrow at 8 AM, anger backstage there hear me- The Voice of the Phantom of the Opera replied dryly and rough, she can not see, she can only hear

-Hello to you, and thanks for that, really, because I want to be, if I want it, if that does not forget me, I'll be there, well when I could see you- Monica says emotionless, she was tired, she smiled after the greeting

-Well, of course if they even still you will not see me- he responds seriously

* * *

Lana was retrieved, and will be played Margaret in Faust, Monica is in its rest of the day, now Lana will return to sing, they were rehearsing, and Lana had a bad cold in the middle of trial, no one's fault, she got sick, she can not sing

-What was missing, it was cold, as Monica sang Margarita, well, Lana please to nursing- Romina says seriously

-where is Monica, please call Monica, we need it now- One of the owners says very seriously and desperate, anyone seen Monica

-Offered to them, I'm here, that's what happens- Monica appears normally very confused and she asks, she yawned a little

-you'll be Margarita, Lana has a bad cold, and rehearse a little tonight, your chant again- Romina says very happy and joyful, everyone was worried about Monica

* * *

1 week after

and spent a week, Lana was very recovered and now she will do a concert, the dancers do not dance today, she will see Lana's concert, now how will this concert, everyone is very calm, Lana was preparing to sing, made a gargling with something rare, a rare Chinese herbs that help to sing better, supposedly, look a little more

-This sing like a goddess and an angel, while great- Lana says with egocentrism, She is spoiled, self-centered, egotistical, selfish, is too childish and superficial, that horror, she made a gargle and took the stage with an unpleasant smile

_Ooh... _  
_Ah, ah, a-aah... _  
_Footsteps on the stairs _  
_But not really there _  
_Feel like theres someone watching me _  
_Shadows on the wall _  
_Its past down the hall _  
_When I look there's nothing to see _

_You say that you let her go _  
_Turned the page and closed the door _  
_I can't get inside your head _  
_Cause when I try, shes there instead_

when he was singing, his voice was the rooster and he remained hoarse and then she lost her voice in full concert, was left hoarse, all ran to help her, she cried so, that concert'm finished, reviewed what had gargle and were not Chinese herbs and Madame Giry looked seriously, that's what happens

-oh god, this does not smell right, this is not Chinese herbs, this is something different, it smells really bad, now you're hoarse, I think it is, this is not encouraging, ice chips, drops of tequila weird cat hair, I just kidding- says Stefano Bianchi joke

-let me see, this smells horrible, it is too cold, chalk, this is no joke, pepper, vinegar, who gave her this, beer, cinnamon, spicy, this is serious, is a crazy mix- Madame Giry says very scared and very embarrassed

-the concert was ruined, even the show must go- Monica appears and says in a tone of kindness

-sings- Nathan says quiet

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right away  
A right away  
At first sight I left the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your, eyes

So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're like beautiful diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're like beautiful diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're like beautiful diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're like beautiful diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly  
Feel de warmth we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

At first sight I felt the energy of un rays  
I saw the inside your eyes  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

_Ahhhhhhhhh...  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

everyone cheers, she bowed to all the public, and Patrick looked at her and smiled, she noticed that, and he smiles amicably, she left the stage and went to the clubhouse, someone left a rose to Monica, she thought it was Patrick, but he was not, she went to her room, she stayed with the rose, and she smelled his scent, she loves to smell the flowers

-Hi Patrick, you left me this rose on my makeup table- She saw Patrick and tells him a question, she is a bit confused

-I would not have sent you anything, and I do not send roses, probably a secret admirer- Patrick shook his head, did not send anything to her

-ah that must be it, and you do following me- Monica says very tired


	4. Phantom Of The Opera, actually exists

Monica Cox is a British woman who entered as a dancer at the Opera Populaire, she is a very good personality and looks like an angel, she has suffered a lot, she lost her parents in an earthquake, she and her older sister survived, and his sister works in the Opera Populaire assistant as the new owners of the Opera, She was born in London, she has about 20 years, she also has a great voice, but she does not know, she runs into the lair of the Phantom of the Opera, she is a girl looking for answers

Erik/OC

-I just wanted to invite you to dinner, we deserve it, I hope you goodbye- Patrick says nervously and told her what I wanted

-Patrick I need to rest, please, do not want to leave today- Monica says furious, she was very tired, and just wanted to rest, but did not understand

she was alone, and settled for bed, she did not want to leave, she is very tired, she closed the balcony doors, so she and her sister would not freeze, is a very cold night, Patrick stood in the doorway listening to what she was doing, she sighed, Patrick touched the door gently, and hit the front of the door, closed his eyes and sighed, she did not notice that he was sighing, and something strange will happen

_Phantom's voice: Insolent boy, this slave of fashion. Basking in your glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph!_

_Monica(scared): Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side. Guide me. Angel, my soul was weak; forgive me. Enter at last, Master._

_Phantom's voice: Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside._

_Monica: Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange Angel._

_Phantom: I am your Angel of Music. Come to the angel of music... I am your Angel of Music. Come to the Angel of Music_

-Who is that, who is with you, who is it man, Monica- Patrick says on hearing that voice

He entered the room of Monica, and she was not, Patrick became desperate, and went to see if he was hiding because she was not, the room was empty, there was no one, he thinks she left with another man, He was angry, she was with another, Patrick sob a little about that, he stayed in the ground

She could not believe that the phantom of the opera exist, then everything was true, he took her wrist firmly but gently, he took her to a strange place, she was silent, watching him, she took a deep breath, he had a torch, her hair was black and polished, slicked back, his eyes were blue, had a white mask on the right half of her face, she looked on with curiosity, a black tuxedo, a black coat, the was interesting for her, she got into a boat, and the phantom of the Opera, rowing, He watched her, he wanted her to sing

-Okay, I sing and what is the song that you sing- Monica says scared and nervous, she could not look him in the face

-I want you to sing, The Phantom Of The Opera, you'll know it- The Phantom Of The Opera says earnestly and seriously look

-If clear, and sing, you hear my voice- Monica says very nervous, He makes her nervous, she intimidated for Him

_Monica: In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind_

_The phantom: Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind_

_Monica: Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

_The phantom: It's me they hear_

_Monica: (in duet with the phantom)_

Your spirit and my voice in one combined

The phantom (in duet with Monica)

My spirit and your voice in one combined

_Both: The phantom of the opera is there_

_Monica (in duet)_

Inside my mind

The phantom (in duet)

Inside your mind

_Choir (very, very soft)_

_He's there,  
The phantom of the opera  
Beware,  
The phantom of the opera_

_The phantom:  
In all your fantasy  
You always knew  
That man and mystery_

_Monica:  
Were both in you_

_Both:  
And in this labyrinth  
Were night is blind  
The phantom of the opera is_

_Christine (in duet)_

Here

The phantom (in duet)

There

Christine

Inside my mind

The phantom

Sing! My angel of music

Monica:  
He's there  
The phantom of the opera

Monica starts wailing

The phantom

Sing...

_Monica continues vocalizing,  
and continues after each vocalize  
sentence the Phantom sings_

_The phantom:  
Sing for me...  
Sing, my angel of music!  
Sing for me!_

Monica was speechless, her voice trembled, she looked shyly, that had never happened to her, He made her get nervous, her heart was very fast, she gasped, he looked calmly, she could not see those beautiful blue eyes, she was haunted by the phantom of the opera, his boat was stopped in his lair, she looked with curiosity, held her hand to her gently, she did not leave the hand, he leads her

-you live here, then you're real, this is very amazing- Monica asks curiously, now she could look at him, her breath

-if I live here, I do not understand what you said, because I think- The tone responds with laughter in his voice, he understood nothing

-great, forget it, I'm hear something strange, ah okay, and it brought me here- Monica says laughing, but not of it, but the nerves, she had never felt that kind of nerves

-okay, well, still will not tell you- He responds harshly and laughed a little after

-I leave here, because I am very tired, and I have much sleep- Monica says scared

-Yes, you can go- the phantom of the opera seriously and replied tartly dry}

Monica left the lair of the Phantom of the Opera, Monica sigh, she got into her bed, and she was very sleepy, Regina opened the door carefully not to wake her sister, she lay in her bed and slept, Monica dreamed, with the look of the Phantom of the Opera, those eyes stayed on her mind, but that was not a nightmare, and she woke abruptly

-that strangest dream, that weird, stuff never dream- Monica says to herself quietly, quietly and not wake her sister, she lay back in her bed


	5. A date with Patrick, who passed

Monica Cox is a British woman who entered as a dancer at the Opera Populaire, she is a very good personality and looks like an angel, she has suffered a lot, she lost her parents in an earthquake, she and her older sister survived, and his sister works in the Opera Populaire assistant as the new owners of the Opera, She was born in London, she has about 20 years, she also has a great voice, but she does not know, she runs into the lair of the Phantom of the Opera, she is a girl looking for answers

Erik/OC

Monica is getting ready for a date with Patrick, he's very insistent, and Monica relented, she had a purple short dress, looked like a good girl, she got a sweater that matches her clothes, she put a shoe purple, she got a simple rings, she made herself up simply, she looked in the mirror and she smiled, The Phantom watched smiling, she could not see, she grabbed her purse and left the room, she broke his hair

-Hi, Monica these beautiful, look like an angel- Patrick greets with enthusiasm, and he was surprised, He flattery To Monica

-Hi Pat, thanks, good to go, and it's a compliment, and you think I am an angel- Monica greets him, quietly, she was flattered, she begins to have feelings for Patrick

He grabbed her hand gently, they walked slowly to the door, they looked with joy, she quickly looked away, she will not feel strange, They were mounted in the car, she sighed, Monica stroked her hair, she was very worried but without showing, Patrick looked at her curiously, Patrick learned that happened to her

-You have, you're good, you feel bad, Monica you're hearing me- Patrick says concerned

-I'm fine, I'm not okay, thanks for asking, I feel pretty good, if I'm hearing you- Monica is thinking again in those eyes, she regained lucidity, and she replies calmly, she smiled

-Well, good because we got to the restaurant, come here Miss- Patrick says with a laugh, he was laughing, she was under the car, and grabbed her hand to her

the Date was very wonderful, but she felt nothing was too much for her, a millionaire guy interested in her, she is confused, Patrick is very handsome, but too sweet for her, She laughed, Patrick has a good sense of humor, they left the restaurant, They and arrived at the Opera

-Come here Monica, I want to show something to you, it's great- Patrick says very lively, and Patrick pulled her arm delicately To Monica

-that'll show me things, and because we are going for this place, What a beautiful place, has a good view, is very great, I mean - Monica says confused, she responds very happy and lively

-that good that you liked the place, is the roof, nothing will happen, I will protect you, and I want to ask you something, and tell me the truth- Patrick says very annoying

-that well, you want- Monica says confused

-I was very silly last night, you do not accept my appointment, and now if you do, I heard a male voice calling you, and who is this man, and he wants from you is your boyfriend, you and did not tell me, or I I'm going crazy- Patrick says very sorry and sad

-ah well, yesterday was very tired, I know, and you know why accept, because you had me fed up with that, that ah, it was just the radio and I was listening to a CD, and put on my headphones, that man there no man, and I no have boyfriend- Monica responds calmly, but she put a scary face, Patrick had heard, now she said a white lie

-Sure, sure you heard that kind of music, quiet, sorry, and then enters your room and you were not, explain why- Patrick said quietly, but became angry again, he had the face of fury

-okay, of course I was listening, because you came into my room, you are harassing me, I was in the balcony thinking, and do not listen in, and I'll explain it all to you- Monica sighs and responds with kindness, she was angry with Patrick, she looked with confusion, she no longer understands, she replies dryly, and she crossed her arms

-Oh sorry, I thought your elusive for me to have a boyfriend, I gotta go, I leave you alone, good bye, see you later- Patrick is calm, very calm the answer, he says goodbye to Monica

-that does not matter because you were wrong, good bye, see you, you sleep very well, finally left, I want to be alone- Monica says calmly, she tells the truth, she laughs, said goodbye to Patrick, she was happy for the left, she sighed and sat on the floor of the roof, was a little cold

she was all alone, but that she thought something was watching her, she learned, stood the floor, she felt strange, she calmed down because there was nothing, as did an appearance, and she yawned, she started feeling very tired, she came down the stairs, she fell down the stairs, but she was fine, she got up a little sore, not hit her head, she took a glass of milk and went to sleep again

-Sister, to where you were, took an hour looking for you- Regina says very worried

-Hi Reggie, was with Patrick, we were on a date, remember, and I'm fine, nothing happened to me bad, do not worry, your quiet- Monica greeted with bitterness, she's too tired to be nice, she responds with the truth and with a serious tone and dry

-Hello, good, I told you you make a nice couple, I always I have reason, and reassure me, well I go to the office of Romina, bye- Greets Regina, her voice calm

-you think, good bye- Monica said something short, said goodbye to his sister, and she fell asleep


	6. Box Five

Monica Cox is a British woman who entered as a dancer at the Opera Populaire, she is a very good personality and looks like an angel, she has suffered a lot, she lost her parents in an earthquake, she and her older sister survived, and his sister works in the Opera Populaire assistant as the new owners of the Opera, She was born in London, she has about 20 years, she also has a great voice, but she does not know, she runs into the lair of the Phantom of the Opera, she is a girl looking for answers

Erik/OC

Monica quickly fell asleep, she was fast asleep, without thinking twice, Regina went very carefully and swiftly from the room, not to wake Monica, Monica huddled in the quilt, was a rather cold night, went straight to Regina Romina office, walked carefully and quietly

-So that made me call, good talk and say what they want you Lady- Regina says kindly, and she asks a little

-Hello, Regina came to good, I need you to accompany me to a site, and you should also clean- Romina says animated, she asked her to accompany her, she could not go alone

-okay, Hello Romina, well if I will, and where I have to go with you lady, you can tell me, and do whatever it takes- Regina said, greeting her kindly to Romina, she asks something

-Well, you're very good at it, to stage five, we must accommodate for tomorrow, as a very special person to use it, her sister sing tomorrow, because she deserves it, go girl- Romina nodded, she smiles, she said in a tone of kindness

-Sure I am, good and who occupy the stage tomorrow night, tell me the truth, and swear not to tell anyone, I will go to good cleaning- Regina says laughing, and she wonders who occupied the stage tomorrow night, Regina sneeze a bit

-I know that, Good sound crazy or amazing, but I'll tell you, here goes, The Phantom Of The Opera, and he wants to hear his sister sing, and this should be- Romina says, she laughed a little, told the whole truth in a serious tone

-Okay, well that depends, then the Phantom of the Opera, is real, well now it's all about strange, because I think, well I'm going to clean- Regina breathe, and she says with a humorous tone, he now believed to Romina, she went to clean

Regina walked carefully toward the box number five, she had to clean her things, she enrtro to the stage, she began to clean the floor, she brushed the floor, and was very dirty, she left the floor squeaky clean, she started to clean the walls, and let them clean it with foam clean curtains, upholstery and also the furniture, and everything smells clean

* * *

Monica woke up, she yawned, she raised her arms, she stood by her bed, she stretched, went to the bathroom, she took a bath, and woke up, she dressed, and brush your teeth, she gently comb her hair, and she left her room and went down to the dining room, Patrick saw her and stood behind her, she turns and looks tired, she smiles forcibly, she went to the dining room and sat down, he approached her, and sat next to her, she grabbed some toast and jam smeared

-Hello how are you Monica, I will listen to you sing today, and I'm sorry for last night- Patrick asks Monica, speech sounding very distressed

-Hello Your well And how are you, I know, I sure would like to you, that does not matter, that's over, Lana no longer sing- Monica said bitterly, she said gently, she said tired, she was very stressed, she finished eating and went to walk around the stage empty

-Hey Monica, wait, and she was, now speak only- Patrick yells at Monica, she did not listen and went, he spoke to himself and felt weird

Monica wanted to be away from it, she was really stressed out lately, and she was alone, but it was not so, The Phantom Of The Opera, was hiding in the curtain, he watched her, she did not realize that, her way to some places, she felt that she was watching from afar, she thought it was Patrick was watching her, she ran to see, because it was the, Monica realized that he was not, she was very scared

-Please exhibit Yourself to my, this is not funny, please stop bothering me- Monica says scared, now she feels many emotions, she almost cried, she screamed

Monica respite, and a hand touched her shoulder, and she froze her breath, she turned slowly and saw Phantom of the Opera, she stayed very quiet, she was looking at him, and she could not speak, she looked in the eyes, she could not look away, she stayed intimidated

-you do here, and alone- He tells her

-Well I want to be alone, and it was not, I just wanted to escape from an angry boy- Monica says very seriously, she says these things very quietly, she said what happened

-ah that blond guy, and because you run away from Him- He responds seriously, and the arched eyebrow, did not understand the personality of Monica

-That, his name is Patrick Kauffmann and harasses me in many ways, he wants me to be his girlfriend, but I was getting tired, and feels jealous, and they are not jealous- Monica says nodding, but she speaks very nervously

-okay, he's in love with you, and because you do, ah, because you do not agree, or do you feel something for another- He says very seriously, he was very still, the Phantom of the Opera sigh, he came very close to it, she gasped, she looked

-That is what you get, and I was, perhaps your feelings for me- He Tells

She ran, she was scared, he followed her, and grabbed her arm gently, he looked, she lowered her head and she looked down, he grabbed her chin and lifted her gently, she was looking at him, and she could look, and Patrick came in and hid and watched with jealousy, she was with another

-Monica, I see you, and who that man, you told me you had no boyfriend, is The Phantom of the Opera is real, see Monica, away from him, she will not be yours- Patrick said annoying

-Oh No, Patrick, does not concern you, he's not my boyfriend, I will not, you do not govern me- Monica says scared, she was angry with him, she was furious

-Your stay away from Monica, I'm getting her to be my girlfriend, you show up, and you want it take with you, she will be my girlfriend, and you go away and never come back, and marry me, and you do not have love, and your face is horrible, I have your best face, she loves the beautiful, not the monsters as your- Patrick became angry, and began to laugh, now that Monica knew the gentleman, was just a facade, this guy is a smug, she listened

Monica got upset, she ran to The Phantom Of The Opera, she helped him, she hugged him, she looked at Patrick with anger, The Phantom covered his face with his hands, he did not want anyone to see

-You do not know you Patrick, you're conceited, having money does not make you much, looks like insult, I thought she was a good person, and you are like the others I've dated, he is not like you, he is better than you- Monica is angry, she cried

-sorry, not what I say, forgive Monica, I did not mean to do that, I love you Monica, are just jealous- Patrick felt bad for what he said, the Phantom of the Opera mask and put on his left, and left alone to Patrick and Monica

-never mind, let's try again, not my boyfriend, but it was horrible what you said, I forgive you, but the phantom of the opera if you do not forgive- Monica said calmly

Monica Patrick smiles at her, she was ready to sing, she was dressed, and she makeup, and went to practice his voice, the people came, Patrick was on the Palco number seven, The Phantom of the Opera I enter his box and sat very comfortably in the cabinet, Monica entered very nervous, and saw all, She smiled of the nerves}

-Hi all, I have them a very good song for you all- Monica says without pain and she said kindly

_You are everything I need to see  
that certain things were meant to be_

Can I show you want from me  
Angel of mine, can I thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

After all the years went  
Constant force within my heart is you  
You touch me I feel I'm moving into you  
I treasure every day I spend with you  
All the things I am content to you

Angel of mine  
Let me thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

Making me, my angel  
I turn the peace that I  
Making of my angel  
you remind me

Angel of mine  
Let me thank you  
You have saved me time and time  
and time and time again  
Angel I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

Angel of mine  
Can I thank you  
You have saved me time and time  
and time and time again  
Angel I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you.

she very beautiful song, everyone cheers, her, and all she launched her some roses, she left the stage to the dressing rooms, She removed the makeup that she had, put cream on her face, and a stagehand watched smiling, she looked up and smiled a little, He grabbed a chair and sat down beside her

-your voice is angelic and beautiful, and you're beautiful too, want to talk for a while- the stagehand said gently

-Thanks, thanks, well I can not talk, I have to go to the party- Monica says very quiet and she grabs her stuff

-anything beautiful, not yet, we will play around you think, and you liked a lot- He approached her, and stood, He Tocuhed the waist, she does not want that, and she began to mourn

-Well, why not, want not, please stop, please let me go- Monica responds nicely, but then she was scared and crying

He grabbed her and laid her on the floor, she was on her back, he caressed her, she cried, she hated it, he put his hand under the vesitdo, she did not like the the fingering, she cried a lot, He smiled slyly, she was not looking, something came out of the shadows and grabbed the Stagehand and hit him, Monica stood up carefully, was the Phantom of the Opera, He safe Her, Monica fell on her ass, fall sitting

-Monica you're fine- He tells Monica, with a worried tone

-Thanks to you I'm fine, I thought that I was me, you know, and you came and saved me, thank you very much- Monica gets up and thanks to him, to save her, if not for, and that's Stagehand had abused her

-You're welcome, come with me, I will take you to a safe place, come take my hand, nothing will happen to you- He said with a gentle tone to her, she smiles, save it, he said with a serious tone, she took his hand, squeezed it gently, and went

-Thanks, but I must go- Monica says sorry

-still can not go, stay here for the night, I swear I will not hurt you- The Phantom Of The Opera, friendly tone tells Her, he began to wait for her answer

-Okay, and what is your name- Monica accept that

-My name is Erik, Erik alone, good sleep- He sighed a little, he felt very strange

She could not sleep, she was afraid of that stagehand, she had many nightmares, she was so traumatized, she complained of her dreams, she would not sleep and stayed awake and crying silently, Erik saw her

-you can not sleep- Erik says very concerned

-I can not sleep, I have fear of this man, he's going to hurt me, I have fear- Monica says scared, she was sweating, she was afraid, she trembled with fear, and she was breathing heavily

_Night time sharpens,  
rises every sensation  
dark movements  
and imagination of contrails  
silently the senses  
abandon their defenses  
Slowly, gently,  
night unfurls its splendor  
grab it, give account,  
tremulous and tender  
reject his face  
Light striking days  
reject their thoughts  
from cold, unfeeling light  
and listen to the music of the night  
Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
allow your thoughts to life before you knew  
close your eyes, let your spirit start flying  
and you will live  
as you've never lived before  
Softly, deftly,  
music will surround  
Hear it, feel it,  
circling around you  
open your mind  
let your fantasies unwind  
in this darkness that you know  
you can not fight  
the darkness of the music of the night  
Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new  
leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
let your soul take you where you want to be  
only then  
can you belong ... to me  
Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication  
touch me, trust me,  
savor each sensation  
let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
the power of music they write  
the power of the music of the night  
You alone can make my song take fly  
help me to do  
the music of the night_

Erik sang to her, he was hugging, she fell asleep in his arms too, and she smiled, gently stroked the chin, is for that place, and away from her, he went to his room, She huddled in bed, she was asleep, he thought of Monica now, he sees in his mind, he could not help it, he mere thought of her


	7. And now What

Monica Cox is a British woman who entered as a dancer at the Opera Populaire, she is a very good personality and looks like an angel, she has suffered a lot, she lost her parents in an earthquake, she and her older sister survived, and his sister works in the Opera Populaire assistant as the new owners of the Opera, She was born in London, she has about 20 years, she also has a great voice, but she does not know, she runs into the lair of the Phantom of the Opera, she is a girl looking for answers

Erik/OC

Monica was in her room, thinking about what had happened, now she is secretly Patrick girlfriend, she forgave him, she is afraid, she also has feelings for Erik, but she is afraid, Monica and Patrick was talking a while, and they looked at each other, and smiled, now comes the Masquerade, and Patrick wants to take her to the Opera, wants to save Her

-Remember that today is the masquerade, and we will go and live here after the two, then see what happens- Patrick reminds Monica cheerfully, and speaks in a tone excited

-if I know, of course I remember Pat, we are good, I'll see the dress that I will, well clear that if we go- Monica responds happily, she walks out

she went to a store to find a beautiful dress and perfect for her, she went to a clothing store, she saw a dress she loved was dark green, long and old, she bought it, and she sought a mask , and found one perfect for the party, she returned to the opera, Monica is more mature now

-Sister, got the dress for the masquerade- Regina says very happy

-If I buy it, is very beautiful, want to see my dress, come on girls- Monica says she was smiling and cheerful

the three girls walked into the room of Monica and Regina, were very excited with the masquerade, the three entered the room, Monica went to her closet, she pulled the dress she bought for party masks, carefully, Elle and Regina saw the dress with open mouths, was very beautiful, they were awestruck by this

-That beautiful dress sister, you will be the sense of the party, believe me- Regina commends the dress, and encourage your sister with excitement and joy

-Thanks sister, that means a lot to me- Monica says very happy and she hugged her sister, she is happy

-That cute dress, it's great, all envy you, and everyone will look at you, that's great- Elle says very lively, she is very excited about the party and she says very flattering

-Thanks friend, I'll go with Patrick, and back, and got ready for the party- Monica gives thanks to Elle, she went looking for Patrick, she went to the roof

she began to wait for Patrick, she wanted to talk to him, she was very different, she was not sure to go with Patrick, now she has feelings for Erik, she did not know what to do, Patrick had gotten very excited and smiling but stopped smiling when he saw Monica, he knew something was wrong, Monica rose from the ground, it's time to tell the truth

-Hi Patrick, I want to tell you something, you should know, that it will be hard for you, but you must know the truth- Monica Patrick salutes bitterness, she says with sad and sorrowful tone

-Hello Love, that's wrong, are you okay, you're talking about beautiful, you really want to tell me, tell me the truth- Patrick greets her with love, but got serious, he understood nothing what she said

-Please do not make this harder for me, do not touch me please, I'm not sure I leave with you, I think it is a good idea, and that voice you heard was real, I was not listening to music, is a man who I sang, and he's the phantom of the Opera and I think I love him, and there is the immortal, the better we stop ourselves, well after the masquerade- Monica says very sadly, she does not want to know this, she was sobbing, she ached to tell the truth, but she took courage and said all

Monica left, Patrick had the face of severity, would find that assumption Phantom of the Opera, he wants to kill him, Patrick wants to Monica for Monica was walking, Patrick was in the barn, got to wait, nobody was there, an alleged plan perfect for Patrick

-Phantom of the Opera can Apparate, come and fight me, Monica will not be yours, it appears to me and face me, do not be a coward, come and fight like a man that you are, you do not scare me, come on Phantom of the opera, come and hit me- Patrick scream like a madman, he wants to fight with the Phantom of the Opera

-you called me, fool, are you sure you want that, then so be it, fight me, a sword fight, you have one, because she loves me, and you're an idiot who thinks he's better than everyone, because not- Erik appears in front of him, he drew his sword, he spoke with a tone of severity and mockery

-You're real, if you fight you I'm sure, and yes, here I have my sword- Patrick laughed at how silly

-So be it, we will fight with swords- Erik says, his voice thick and terrifying

Erik and Patrick began to fight, fight with their swords, Patrick was wounded in the leg and arm, and Erik only one leg, fighting for Monica, she appeared with a look of fear on her face, the two men stopped and looked at Monica, she looked at seriously, she did not want this to happen

-Patrick also not the way to fix things, we'll talk in the masquerade, Patrick did not do this, stop, you're not a murderer, you do not hear me, I told you to stop- Monica says screaming in fear, she does not want anything bad happens, she wants to stop the two men, not a good idea

-Sorry all my fault, I'll see you, I'm outta here- Patrick says very sorry, he was to blame for all this, he left the place with the look of shame

-Erik you are right, let me help you up, take my hand, he just jealous of you- Monica says worried, she asks him as he was, she held out her hand to him, and she said very calmly

-I think I'm fine, quiet, and thank you, and thank you for help me up, I know why- Erik grabbed Monica's hand gently, and she helped him up, he responds very quiet

-Thank goodness you're okay, because if what you think- Monica says cheerful and then she got more nervous

-I gotta go, see you in the masquerade, precious- he says, staring at Monica, she was nervous, he said goodbye to her, and left that place

she was left speechless, she left the barn, she ran to her room, Monica washed her face, she could not believe that Patrick was able to do something so out of jealousy, she will end her relationship with Patrick , she is very afraid now, was 6 PM ET to accommodate the party tonight

-sister go, dress and dress up for the party, and where were you, where did you get sister- Regina says very cheerful, she replies calmly, she asked worried

-Reggie Okay, now I'm ready to party, your quiet, and was talking to Patrick, and talk at the party, let me get ready for the party- Monica says tired, and launched a tired smile on her lips

-Okay sister, well I leave you alone- Regina responds quietly, and she felt as if the place were running

Monica went to the bathroom, and locked the safe, she gently undressed, she got into her tub carefully, she gently closed her eyes, and she quietly hummed a song, she finished bathing, she put on her underwear, she put on her dress, and she put on her slippers, and makeup, she put on her mask and her hair down, and put perfume on her body, and low to the Great Hall

-Monica these radiant, I have this dance Miss- Patrick says very friendly, and reaches out to her

-Thanks Patrick, of course, to dance it, and you look good- Monica says seriously, she thanks him and goes to dance with him, she smiled a forced

she took Patrick's hand gently, and went along to the, to the dance floor, Patrick was excited, Moncia was somewhat boring, she smiled so tired, everyone was dancing, it was a great party, Monica was dancing with Patrick, she looked at him sadly and seriously, but something happened, he began to feel ill, Patrick put his face in pain

-Patrick're okay, you have now, you're dizzy- Monica says very worried about him, she says seriously

-I'm not, my stomach hurts a lot, I'm dizzy, I ate a lot comodia before you arrived, I will go to the infirmary, I'll be fine- Patrick says with a sickening tone in his voice, he almost vomited monica's feet, he ran to the infirmary

-and now this, that bad- Monica says very angry

-Monica you dance with me, note that your little boyfriend is sick, poor guy- Erik was behind her, he asked very friendly, and teased a little Patrick

-Hey if you wanna dance, you'd end up in a friendly way, and got sick and left, will be in another day- Monica greets Erik with emotion, she agreed to dance with him, to talk to tone ell distressed

He put a hand on her waist, and the other with her hand, and began to dance, Monica was happy, she's in love with Erik, danced, she was involved, she did not want this to be over, He bent his head and kissed the lips of Monica, she pulled away, she wanted to keep kissing him, but he walked away slowly, she was left wanting more, but she was very tired, and saw Patrick annoying

-Hi Patrick, that's wrong, are you okay- Monica says very scared

-I saw you kissing him, you do not feel anything for me, just for that lunatic, he does not deserve you- Patrick says very angry, you claim to it, now he is furious

-He kissed me, and kisses better than you, and you know, ended, and Patrick goodbye- Monica tells the truth very serious, she tells all

-seriously, because I do not think ah, sweet dreams darling, do not resist, nothing will happen, and we will be happy- he had strained his voice, and he was angry, put a handkerchief with chloroform, she passed out, and took her to a place on stage

she was unconscious, he was looking at her sadistically, he was going to do damage, was stroking, Erik felt very sorry for that, ran the stage, and saw Patrick, he became very angry, and went behind him, of silently, Patrick did not realize that Erik is behind him, looking furious

-how dare you touch my angel, you're a fucking exploited, she loves me, you do not feel that, and your the drug to her, and want to make it your own, it is not- He Said Angry

-You, as she will be mine, so is not it a good way, if she loves you, but is just a passing fad, she is 20 years old, you think she'd marry you at that age, I do not think she wants one of age, these crazy, we come to kill me- Patrick says funky, he talk was like a madman, Patrick went nuts

-If I am, then you will not let you touch her, I will not let you hurt your Monica, if she loves me, she accepted my face, she accepted my kiss, that or a passenger, it is not capricious, it is very good person, I know she is 20 years old, maybe I'm a moron, and you know your asshole, because I'm not, and will not give you a taste- Erik says with a deep voice, he became furious, So angry he hit to Patrick, this is faint

He saw Monica lying unconscious on the floor, Erik gently approached her, the charge to her in his arms, and took her to the lair, He saved her, got into the boat, he had her head between her knees, cooled her brow with a cloth with water, Monica was still not awake, but she was alive, laid her on the bed

-What happened, where I am, someone tell me, I feel very dizzy- Monica woke up very upset, frightened tone she spoke, she was dizzy

-Quiet dear, I'll save Patrick, Patrick drugged you with chloroform, and was going to abuse you, but I stopped him and save you, you're safe, quiet beautiful, not touch you, you're with me now- Erik reassures Monica, his voice was calm and serene, caressed the forehead to her, He kissed her on the forehead

-Thanks Erik, I would do without you, you are my hero, Erik and I love you with all my heart- Monica says crying, she hugged Erik, he returned the hug her, she thanks him, and she says she loves him

-nothing my angel of light, you brought me light, and love, you make me very happy to say that to me, I love you too Monica and have no idea how much, but I'll show you- Erik tells her calm tone, she would return, she is a fallen angel from heaven, the tapeworm hugging her against his chest, she was happy, He gave her a kiss on the forehead

She closed her eyes and sighed, and fell asleep on his chest, Erik gently laid her on the bed, she had a smile on his face, he turned away from her, and sat at his desk, he was love her, Erik loved her so much, she also loves him, but she has not told the truth to his sister and her friend, and Madame Giry, she hides it, He stilled, Monica sobbed, he approached her to check on her Monica, she had her eyes closed, was a nightmare

-Patrick away from me, do not do this, you do to me, let me go, I love Erik, I do not want this, do not touch me- Monica was saying asleep, she said with fear, she woke up and screamed, she cried

-Monica was just a nightmare, quiet and step, and you're dreaming dear- Erik appears, speaks with soothing tone, he asked something, Erik said with serious tone

- I was on stage singing, the kidnapping me and took me to a car, and lunged at me, he was on top of me, he stroked me, I was scared, he wanted to abuse me, and it was awful, I have much fear Erik- Erik was telling Monica so scared, she cried

-It was just a dream that will not come true, I will not let him hurt you, he can not touch you- Erik says calmly, he leaned beside her, calmed her, the sang to her, she fell asleep, he got up from the bed, leaving Monica asleep


End file.
